


A Little Moment

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan stayed up late, reports littered her desk from neglect. Her Commander decided she still needs to eat and pays a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I just used the Last name, wasn't sure if i wanted my Inquisitor or the default one, so i made it so it was kind of vague.

It's late, the sun has started to set just past the mountains spanning the view outside her windows. The room darkened with each passing second as the light dimmed, the only sources of light are the fire place that crackles with embers and a small candle flickering on her desk. The sound of the hearth comforting after the hours of dealing with Nobles and such other nonsense down in the main hall.    
  
She was sitting in light clothing, just a breast-band and leather trousers, wasn't even wearing boots. Something comfortable just before retiring for the night. Never was one for the fancier clothing. Josephine insisted she, at least, wear something decent when dealing with the nobles, much to Trevelyan’s dismay.  
  
On top of that the Inquisitor had a _terrible_ habit of neglecting the many reports and letters sprawled across her desk.

 She didn't mind looking them over, sometimes the Commander would give her the reports from Knight-Captain Rylan who had the- well, ‘strangest’ reports. Even after a long day they put a smile on her tired face, though she was sure that _wasn't_ Rylan's intent. Far from it.  
  
Why did she neglect the reports? It was thanks to her wonderful imagination and a certain Ex- Templar that started to invade her thoughts. She would never admit the images that swirled around in front of her eyes, she couldn’t feel that way about him, had to keep this professional.  
  
She jerked up, the sound of knocking on her door had jolted her from her reverie, had to be one of the servants bringing up dinner; she must have been working longer then intended.  
  
Getting up and grabbing the coat on the back of her chair, it was a dark brown, lined with fur around the edges. The fur was a light orange with red mixed in. When she wore it, it looked like a wall of fire enveloped her. She wasn’t going to open the door in just her breast band. _that_ would just be weird.  
  
it was a surprise when Cullen gave it to her, said he saw it in a store when he traveled to Denerim a few weeks ago, and thought she would like it. Maker only knows why, but he's been extremely kind, more to her than any other. It hasn’t gone un-noticed by the others, Leliana would tease him in the War room when she would wear it.  
  
Buttoning it, but leaving the last one open; always had a thing of leaving the top most button open.  
She walked to the door opening it slightly. Her eyes widened, not expecting the figure that _was_ there to be _there_.  
Sweet Maker she wasn’t prepared for _him_ standing there.  
  
"H-Hello Cullen, how can I, um, help you?"  
  
For once he wasn't wearing his armor, just a Cotton shirt and his dark leather breeches, unlike her, he was wearing boots.  
He also had two trays of food, and a sheepish smile on his lips, a sight that caused her to feel the heat crawl up the back of her neck. It didn't help that the previous night she had an- _explicit_ dream involving him. Seeing him caused it to resurface sending a pronounced shiver up her spine.

 _His tongue languid on her skin, their fingers intertwined on the sheets of her bed, the loud creaking of the frame_ … she shook the memory out of her head.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Inquisitor, is this a bad time? I just noticed you haven't left your quarters in a long time, I thought you would um, want something to uh...eat?" he stuttered, his cheeks burned when he looked down and realized she must have been getting ready to retire for the night.  
  
"No, no not at all.” She said, the calm tone masked the fluttering in her stomach, just barely. “I was just glued to my desk reading letters" she shrugs, a light chuckle escaping her lips. Her eyes darting around. It must have been later then she thought considering the hall was all but deserted. “And please Cullen, we are hardly in uniform, call me by my name.”

He chuckled. “Okay, Trevelyan.” Her name still felt weird on his lips, it wasn’t that it sounded wrong, no not that, he felt he shouldn’t be allowed to say it. He couldn’t bring himself to say her first name. Andraste preserve him, he hoped she didn’t notice the slight pink that crawled its way to his cheeks.

She moved out of the door way waving her hand to come in, he does a slight bow and walks up the small flight of stairs, placing the trays upon her desk.  
  
"Oh here let me grab something for you to sit on" she stumbles around, cursing under her breath when she stubs her toe; and pulls a small chair from the room she was using as a closet, pulling it to up next to the desk at the same time he neatly piles the letters into a corner.

"No rest for the wicked huh?" he asks with a smirk, darting his eyes to the now neat pile of missives.  
  
She lets out a quiet laugh, one that you can’t be quite sure is really a laugh, and nods. " _Apparently_ my job is to sit on my ass all day and read notes from strange beings called Orlesians."  
  
They both laughed, taking their time eating the small morsels of food as she looked- well _attempted_ to look over the letters on her desk.

Finding him, being there across from her was; _distracting_ to say the least, he’s just smiling, nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. And he laughed when she went straight for the Petit fours.  
  
At some point she forgot the pile of papers and was laughing, her hands resting slightly on her chest to a story of when Cullen was in Kirkwall.  
  
"And he just kept talking. The mages were- well, just as _confused_ as I was." letting out a low, chesty laugh he wiped a single tear from his eye. "I bruised a rib trying to not laugh in front of him" he finished.

"And he had no idea?" she asked breathless, her hands wrapped around her stomach as she composed herself.

“No” he shakes his head. “Not at all, it was amazing truth be told”

Still laughing she looks at the elegant clock hanging over the door, she jumps realizing that it is _well_ past midnight, had they really been sharing stories for 4 hours? It surely didn’t feel like they had, though she really couldn’t complain, she enjoyed it, not talking about anything related to the Inquisition. In fact this must have been the longest either of them went without even mentioning the word.  
  
“Look how late it is” he says with a smile tugging at his lips, she laughed thinking to herself that he took the words right out of her mouth, metaphorically speaking.  
  
He full well knew how long it had been, but Maker, he just wanted to be in her company, she was fun to be around, even a hint of sweetness that would escape, hidden by the armor of skin she had to wear when she was being the Inquisitor. But she was just Trevelyan here, he, just Cullen, two people sharing a meal and a laugh.

Finding it endearing that she hated nobility even though herself was a noble; even if she acted _far_ from it. And her laugh, Maker, _her laugh_ , was the most Heavenly sound he’s ever heard, and even if she didn’t know, it brought a smile to his face, even through the worst of the withdrawals.

They stared, for the longest time. Just into one another’s eyes, still visible thanks to the embers of the hearth. They remain silent for a few minutes, not entirely sure what to do, should she walk with him to his office? Should he take the trays and just leave? She opened her mouth intending to say something, only to purse her lips together, biting down on her lower lip. Her eyes widening as he got up of the seat.  
“I uh, s-suppose I should take these back” he laughs awkwardly.

“I’ll walk with you then”

“w-what?” He stutters. “No I got this. Yeah. You don’t _have_ to- I mean- you don’t _need_ to if you don’t want to...” Nearly cursing himself under his breath for it, his face getting warmer by the second. There was no need to be nervous about that, why was he nervous? He wanted to rub his neck, but the trays got in the way.

She stood, twiddling her fingers together, brows furrowed in confusion. “Are, are you sure? It wouldn’t be right to make you stumble down the stairs by yourself” she chuckled. “And if you fall ill be behind to catch you” she added, trying to add humor to the now _very_ awkward situation.

He snickered, how could he refuse her? “Alright” he said handing her one of the trays.

They walked slowly, attempting to avoid tripping in the barely lit halls. He stumbled twice, thanking the Maker that it was dark enough she couldn’t see his face flush every time she grabbed his arms, to help him of course.

Eventually they reached the Kitchen, which was lit better than the halls. Strange. It was almost lit up on purpose.

“Thank you Cullen…” suddenly, without warning kisses his cheek lightly, her lips barely touching him, but it still made his skin pebble up on his neck.  
He turns, surprised, but the sincerity in her tone, the shy smile, it sent a warm feeling across his face.

“For taking the time to talk to me like a person I mean” she clarifies. “I’ve spent these few months talking to people who treat me like some sort of god, you have no idea how _unnerving_ it is when people don’t treat you like, well; _you_.” She turns her head away, rubbing her arm as she continues. “It was nice to just be me again, thank you.”

“Any time Inq-- I mean-- Trevelyan.” his calm smile masking the over whelming emotion he wanted to convey. Face relaxed, but still in awe at the previous, and unexpected action. And she just stood there, innocent of what that simple peck on the cheek had done to him.

They are absolutely _alone_ ,  
_He could kiss her  
He should kiss her_

He stepped closer, the gap between them just mere inches, he takes a gulp. “Actually there was a reason I wanted to see you, I’m not sure how to say it...”

His hands found their way to her waist, soft, as if they curved to fit his hands only. He leaned in, the warm air escaping her lips brush against his. Her eyes widening, he mumbled: “so I’ll show you...” but she couldn’t hear it, not with the blood rushing through her ears.

His eyes fluttered down to her lips before closing, their barely touching before the door in back of them swings open, and he pulls back, looking in the direction of the door; ready to punch something. Its Recruit James, why in Andraste is he here?

The poor recruit walks over to the table stealing an apple from a bowl, completely oblivious.

_Oh for Andraste—not now—anytime. But. Now—_

Cullen clears his throat, an exaggerated cough; one that cause him to be sore.

And somehow, by a blessing from the Maker himself; Jim looked up, blue eyes widening, brows raised so high they were sure would fall off. And slowly, he backed up to the door, apple in hand. Cullen didn’t remove his gaze till he saw the door shut and was sure the recruit was gone.

She chuckled, imagine the stories, the rumors? She sighs, smile on her face, ready to make a retort.

He doesn’t give her a chance, his mouth on her lips, holding her cheeks in his hands. It takes them both by surprise, a pleasant surprise none the less. Slowly she relaxes to his touch, arms wrapping around him. Gently sighs escape her, curling her fingers through his golden curls; pulling him in closer.The low chuckle that left him widened her grin, Maker this is what she’s wanted for so long. He rotated his head, deepening the passionate kiss, he knees ready to buckle when she sighs into his mouth, her tongue languid, caressing his lips, his scar.

Nether are sure how long they are there, it could have been a few minutes to almost an hour, but at this moment nothing else mattered. He pulled away, coming back for a few lighter kisses, finally resting his forehead against hers. The panting drowning out the fact his heart was positively thumping against his chest.

She was no different, could _swear_ hers was in her throat at this point. She chuckled, grin wider than any she’s ever had before.

Eventually he pulled away, running his hands across her arms as he stepped a few inches away, to give her some space. Smiling when he saw how red her cheeks were, they hid any trace of freckles she had on her cheeks.

He cleared his throat, more to get her out of her trance. “I um— we really should get some sleep right?“ He rubbed his neck, the heat was already intense.

“Maybe we can uh, meet up later today?” she asked.

 Yes, I would… like that” he replied, smiling.

They turned, go opposite ways, though not without stealing a few glances over their shoulders. Now she had to go to sleep, Maker how was she going to sleep now? When she finally made it to her room, all she could do was jump around like an idiot.


End file.
